Nothingness Is Impossible
by princessolivia3
Summary: Zero/Cave Boy on Boy pairing. I find it cute. And it's actually a boy/boy story rather than some retarded females bothering the flow of Camp Green Lake, go lov!


Author's Note- I hope you enjoy. It's very juicy and it's my favorite pairing. I change up the point of views up a little, I'm sorry if you get confused. I tried to reread and edit again and again. I even got confused on a number of accounts. But nonetheless I hope you don't get confused.

It's going to be hot and if you want to make it hotter... by flaming? I will ignore you. It's Boy on Boy! Don't like? Don't read... Duh!

P.S. Louis Sachar is the amazing sexy owner of these character's not me... *tear*

Enjoy. And review or I'll tell Lady Gaga to rape you while you are sleeping tonight. O.O So review bitches! &&lov

* * *

It was late. And Stanley had to take a piss really bad. He stood outside and it was cold as _hell _outside, While he relieved himself. Zero was inside the tent. Wide awake with his eyes closed. He could hear everything but was pretending to be asleep. Knowing that Stanley was outside.. He thought to himself...

_Stanley's strong arms surrounded my body. His smile pressed against my lips and I smiled and blushed to myself. Happy that he could realize what was in front of him.. Finally. I had pushed Cave over a little playfully but he took it 'playfully' serious... By turning me over on the pool table. Holding his hands above my head and using his feet to spread my legs.. Suddenly my orange suit was gone. And in this thought.. I was suddenly in a ruffly pink skirt.. Weird... I never thought about myself like that before.. But Cave seemed to have a hard-on for it.. So I enjoyed the skirt just as much. Finding out that there were lace panties with black bows over my special present, Stanley smiled and kissed my neck. I was getting semi-hard, exited for what was going to come. Cave had lifted my skirt and massaged my inner thigh romantically. I noticed that Cave was still very much soft, I had a mission to harden him up. I had to get him hard. I shook my butt, hoping to make it look attractive as possible.. Sadly I had no Kardashian ass... But I shook it dangerously close to Cave's package. Stanley had a big smile on his face for this and turned me over. He quickly removed all of my clothing except for the cute skirt of mine. Cave liked that skirt. Cave held my hands up above his head. Me having no control over this ecstatic situation. Cave kissed my chest. All over. He sucked on my nipple just enough to get a small moan. And licked my belly button until he got gasps from me and gave me a hard-on.. Getting closer and closer to the skirt's edge. The skirt was gone... And kisses became lower ... and lower. Cave had suddenly moved his kisses back up. But using his hand as a method to get precum out of my body. Cave and I had kissed intensely. Stanley was no longer a shy kid.. Instead I had not been quite the comfortable one in the situation and let Stanley kiss me intimately rather than having the slight dominance. Stanley kissed my cheek and whispered... "I have something to tell you..." I opened my eyes to see the intimate eyes of his... "Wha- What is it? ...hmm?" I asked in ecstasy as Stanley fondled with my hardness, Cave still very much fully clothed. "Wake up.." Stanley said loudly. "Huh?," I asked confused. "Wake up!" Stanley yelled. _

"Wake up, man!" X-Ray shouted and shook Zero awake. X-Ray looked exhasted and walked outside when he realized Zero was finally awake. Everyone was gone. The sun wasn't out. That meant he had to dig today. He got out of bed and snatched his breakfast and grabbed his shovel and headed out to his spot. He noticed weird glances from Squid and ZigZag. Also Armpit and a couple from Stanley. He was wondering what was up. He kept quiet until he got to his spot and until the sun got up. He felt an awkward silence. And waited until water refill until he asked Stanley... "Stanley," He said quietly. "What's going on? Everyone's been lookin' at me weird all day today. Even you." Stanley avoided contact until he got his water and walked a few feet away from everyone. "Kid, Squid told me this morning, you had a hard-on. I mean, I'm just not used to that happening around here. But I just don't believe the story. I mean X-Ray hasn't given it a second thought and doesn't really care.. And I'm with him. Everybody else is in their own world ya know?" Zero gave his realistic fake laugh. To make the situation easier. "Dude, I was dreamin' bout this girl I got back at home... She's a dream. I just miss her a lot. It's not like I've never seen a girl before. And I'm getting older I guess.." Zero scratched his neck and looked at the ground..Making the situation feel like he was talking to his Dad or something. "I knew it. I'll let Squid know. And tell him you really don't wanna talk about it. I'll tell him to leave you alone and all that. And to let the situation go. Kay?" Stanley started walking back to Squid. "Hey, Zero!" Zero looked back at him with a slight smile due to sunlight in his eyes. "Yea?" ... "Good morning, by the way." He gave a big smile and walked off after staring into each others eyes for maybe a second or two but it felt like it never ended, In Hector's mind.

Hector walked back to his hole, thinking... _'Where the hell did that excuse come from.. I've never even kissed anyone before... How the hell do I suddenly have a "girl back home"? Oh God, Please don't let the guys ask me about it.. Or Stanley!_'

**Lunchtime...**

Everyone was talking and enjoying their unsatisfying lunch. Zero stayed quiet. Stanley finally looked at Zero... And soon announced, "Hey Guys, I just wanted to let you know guys know, so that you all didn't get the wrong idea about Zero, but he's got this hot babe back at home and apparently she was the one who gave Zero that hot dream last night. I thought that was pretty cute for this little fella, dontcha think?" ZigZag pushed him playfully before saying, "I thought he still believed in 'cooties' man!" ZigZag laughed so did everyone else. Zero, in his mind, died.

Now Stanley thought he was straight... Well, he thought that anyway.. Everything is just messed up so bad.

_"What am I going to do?"  
_Zero bowed his head in embarrassment and confusion. Zero had been taught writing. And reading. Maybe he could write Stanley a note, explaining everything. He was too shy to say it to his face. He would stand there as he read it...

_"No, that's so corny!" _Zero thought in his head...

Again he thought... _"What am I going to do?"  
"I'm just going to tell him...To his face..." _

**Next Day...**

It was water break time and Zero was silently standing behind Cave.. "Stanley," Zero asked calmly. _"Here I go..." _Zero thought, assuming he was about to die. Stanley smiled as much as he could considering it was a hot day, and he just dug a 3 foot hole out in the sun. "Yea?" Stanley replied warmly. "Uhh, nevermind." Zero muttered quickly.. _"I just can't do it.."_Zero thought mad at himself. "Yah sure?" Cave asked slightly worried-like. "Yea." Zero said and stayed quiet... They got their water and continued their day like nothing happend.

**The Day After That...**

Zero and Stanley, as well as everyone else, was standing in line for lunch. Zero stood behind Stanley once again and they were talking about the yummy food they liked back at home. "My Mom makes the best chicken cheese casserole you will ever see in your life. When we get back home. We definetly need to hang. Keep each other out of trouble." They both laughed. "Hey Stanley! I gots a question for yah." Zero asked. But then it hit him.. He couldn't do it. Stanley smiled and looked at him, moving foward in line. "What's up?" He said. Zero shook it off. "Nevermind!" He laughed. "I completly forgot!" They laughed. "Whatever, kid." Zero was down in the dumps after that day.

**The Day After That Day...**

I was depressed and sat on my bed, distracted, looking at the sheets, lost in a world of loneliness. I finished my hole really early. I was working at ultimate speed. And surprisingly I heard someone come in not long after me.. I felt Stanley's essence. I heard his voice. It felt good to hear it.. After so many depressing thoughts. "Zero," He said.. I didn't look up. "Yea." I said droned and unenthusiastic. "I know that there's something up with you... What's the deal? You know you can tell me anything and trust me I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to. I care about ya, kid. Talk to me.."

I thought to myself_... I can't... I can't_..

My head still was hung down low. I felt him sit on the bed. "Trust me, Hector... I promise, It'll be fine!"

I took a slow, deep breath... We were alone... "Stanley, I- I- I- ... I l-like you more than... a f-frie-" I was alarmed by sudden hands on my cheeks. He was kissing me, my mind didn't process the situation quickly and I fell back onto the bed simply not caring about what was going on and just falling into the moment. His body hovered over mine so gently so strong.. His kisses were deep. Words were not needed I could feel what he was saying... His hands.. "Zero, I care about you," Is what his kisses said to me. "I've been thinking of the same thing. I was worried that you were telling the truth about the girl back home.. You're my everything..." That last bit, was real. It was whispered so softly. It was so inaudible that I could barely hear it in the silence around us... The silence soon ended and Stanley heard a whistle, not I, I was lost somewhere in Stanley Yelnats Boulevard ... He jumped up and walked far away from me.. He walked to his own bed and acted distracted. I still laid on the bed, I was so happy with everything that I simply didn't care... I turned on my side, away from everyone and went to sleep...


End file.
